The invention concerns a waveguide fitting for connecting two waveguides, in particular for connecting a rectangular waveguide to an elliptical waveguide.
At its simplest, two waveguides to be connected have the same cross-section and mating connecting flanges which can be screwed together. For the connection of two waveguides of different square or rectangular cross-section, waveguide fittings which have a transforming effect and also can be equipped at both ends with e.g. screw flanges, are used as a rule. It is more difficult if (at least) one of the two waveguides consists of a thin-walled metal tube, in particular if it is one of the commonly used so-called elliptical waveguides, that is, a waveguide of approximately elliptical cross-section, and for obtaining a certain flexibility with helically corrugated tube casing. Connection to a standard waveguide, e.g. a rectangular waveguide, or to the waveguide fitting which forms the transforming matching bar is then a time-consuming task which can be performed only by skilled personnel and which requires the use of special, expensive beading machines and many assembly steps to obtain a high-quality, i.e. low-reflection connection.
It is the object of the invention to provide a waveguide fitting which, with simple means and little expenditure, can be connected to a waveguide which has a non-rectangular and in particular an ellipse-like cross-section and at the same time ensures that the connection made has very low reflection and intermodulation.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the fact that the fitting at least at one end is conductively connected to the first section of a sleeve of which the second section is designed to receive the end region of the waveguide to be connected and which is divided at least in this second section by narrow capillary-action axial slots into radially springing lamellae which, after insertion of the waveguide, at least partially abut against the outer wall thereof, and that the inner wall at least of the second section of the sleeve is designed to receive at least one solder deposit.
Before or after application of the solder deposit, the waveguide to which the connection is to be made need only be cut to the right length and inserted in the second section of the sleeve until it abuts. Then the junction is heated until proper soldering occurs. This can be monitored from the outside, because the slots in the sleeve are kept so narrow that the melted solder fills them as a result of a capillary effect. Therefore the connection can also be made reliably at the point of assembly itself and by personnel who are not highly skilled, e.g. personnel of the operator of the plant concerned, and checked for its quality.
Generally, this waveguide fitting has at its other end an ordinary flange for connection to the flange of a standard waveguide, e.g. a rectangular waveguide. Basically, however, the waveguide fitting can be designed inversely symmetrically, that is, provided with a second, correspondingly shaped sleeve. The fitting according to the invention is therefore basically suitable for the connection of two waveguides of any cross-section (except rectangular), or for the connection of e.g. a rectangular waveguide to a smooth-walled waveguide, or a waveguide with a corrugated wall and circular or ellipse-like cross-section.